monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Valkyrie
Encyclopedia Entry: Black battle maidens, valkyries that have fallen even deeper into a devilish nature by becoming self-conscious of the obscene desire growing within them. Their once pure white wings have been stained black by demonic energy. They retain the gallant appearance of a battle maiden, but their hearts are completely corrupted, and they have a dirty mind colored by a woman's desire. Their former loyalty to the gods has been completely lost. Currently, their one and only master is their beloved husband. They swear absolute fealty only to their husband and his desire. While they have a powerful lust and deep affection for their husband, they have very little concern for anything else no matter what it may be. In spite of being servants of the “fallen god”, they even have a business-like attitude when dealing with her. They retain their extremely high combat strength, but even their sword is no longer used for anyone other than their husband. Inflating their husband's desire, having that desire directed towards them, and receiving that desire with their own flesh is their greatest aspiration. When their husband's desire is directed towards them, the more greatly obscene it is, the more it pleases them. They reverently kneel before their husband as if he were a lord, gently extending their hands and tongue towards his lower body so that their body may be showered with semen and desire. They were once disgusted by the act of being joined with their husband itself, and the depravity of having their husband demand a sexual position that he knows they used to especially hate such as the bestial rear entry position, where they're penetrated by the man from behind, or the shameless cowgirl position, where they themselves get on top of the man and shake their hips, only serves to fuel their ecstasy all the more. They gleefully receive their husband's desire, and service him with their body as he wishes. The “power to raise a hero” that they were equipped with before their fall becomes extremely specialized as a “power for raising a man”, particularly in the realm of sexual prowess. Men who receive their power increasingly gain the ability to provide ecstasy and happiness for women they sleep with. That is to say, they grow into “incubi” specialized for having sex with women, pouring in semen, and impregnating them. In this manner, when the man becomes equipped with endless, seething desire and a rigid erection that never subsides, it will be directed towards the dark valkyrie, who is his own woman as far as the man is concerned. They end up being granted supreme pleasure and bliss as “women” by “men” they personally raised up to be the best. Everything they do is dependent on their husband's desire, but most men who've had sex with them on countless occasions and received their power will have an infinitely inflated desire. And then, in order to fall to a greater depth, the fallen couple, tainted by endless desire and dirty of heart, will end up continually inflating each other's desire and pleasure for eternity in “Pandemonium” that exists where time has ceased. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Dark Valkyrie.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page darkvalkyrie.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Valkyrie_light_and_dark_by_themasterofantics-d7hxf0v.jpg 43400925_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=43400925 takaoka nanase CxE7UmEVIAAChA-.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61998535 commissh___monster_girl_encyclopedia___dark_valk_by_dannex009-d9ayswk.png|By Dannex009 http://dannex009.deviantart.com/art/Commissh-Monster-Girl-Encyclopedia-Dark-Valk-562615508 dark_valkyrie_by_graydrone-d7scl4x.jpg|By http://graydrone.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Valkyrie-470879745 graydrone 69864751 p0.jpg 69864751 p1.jpg EETD-XAXkAYD2gt.jpg|by AltairLeVega 77421292 p0.png|by HorrorPunkOtaku EPkXLnvX0AANxTL.jpg|by Barbariank References Category:Mamono Category:Pandemonium Category:Angel Family Category:Angel Type Category:Serious Category:Devoted Category:Lustful